


Arkward date to Oceantale (One-Shot)

by Lonedemongirl, Percefiney



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Void, M/M, Oceantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percefiney/pseuds/Percefiney
Summary: Ink and Error are once again fighting, but after using Inks personal item against him. Error learns the truth and how their hatred was a lie.





	Arkward date to Oceantale (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a one-shot, so there is no continuation of this!

I don't know how to start this, so it just going to be them fighting within the void… original as hell I know but just, just roll with it okay? 

 

“This has to stop, Error!” Huffed Ink as he landed funny on his ankle, causing him to crouch lopsided.  
Error walked up to him then proceeds to loom over the injured skeleton.   
“Giving in already? After all this time?” Error mocked with a slight hint of disappointment in his tone. Then proceeded laugh as he lifted Ink to his feet using his cables. Ink winced from the strain.   
“Error.. plea-” Inks line was cut short as Error booted him in the chest and sent his flying across the void and then came to a sliding stop resting on his side, wincing and grimacing he wrapped his arms around himself, then proceeded the hurl up a ton of ink.  
“You were always weak. It's pathetic really.” Error walks towards him. “The so called guardian of the AU-” Error stops as he hears a crinkle of paper under foot and looks down. Inks Sketchbook was on the floor with bits of paper around it. 

(Hell yeah. This bloody sketchbook is gonna be like the downfall of Ink and i will include it as an easter egg to annoy him cause ima troll!)

An injured Ink made a winded attempt to get up. “E-Error… wait d-don-” Ink slumped back down and winced.  
Error lent down and grabbed the book and it's content and starts sifting through the papers chuckling all the while. “Ha Ha Ha, So this is what that AU guardian does in his spare time?! Stupid little drawing and stories!” Inks eyes shifted and widened as Error proceeded to throw the Sketchbook in the air with a grin that seemed to grow.

 

Time slowed as Ink made a failed attempt to move but held his hand up instead. Tear stung his rapidly changing eyes and he cried out at his precise work falling slowly, loose page slipping free as it opens slightly. In a single blink of an eye, Error impaled the book with his cable and without missing a beat, tore it cleanly in half. Paper rained down gently as they glided to the floor. Tears pouring from Inks now hollow eye sockets as he now found the strength to stand ,ignoring his ankle, mumbling and grabbing at the air trying to salvage the remains. 

Error chuckled as he walked through the rain of misshapen paper pieces.   
One page float past his eye grabbing attention. For a long moment he stop laughing and then moving. Following the torn page to the floor as others follow in its place. Stunned and confused at his own actions he crouched down to obtain the paper that caught his eye. Ink stop and watch tear still flowing. 

 

Error lifts it up and stared. His eyes went empty from what he was looking at. All anger in his expression gone, his grimaced and bit his lip but failed to prevent the single tear from rolling down his cheek and it splashed on his thumb. Drip Drip Drop. more tears followed the original one and onto the paper.

“Error… I-” Ink sighed limping over to him. “I never wanted to hate you.” Ink reached him and put a hand on his shoulder. Error reacted and threw the hand off him and stumbled backwards. “N- No, were ENEMIES, W-we always have!” Error choked on his own tears as he spat those words at Ink. “we… we..ahhh” Error collapsed to his knees, crumpling the torn paper even more as he fails to control his emotions. Ink kneels with his and hesitantly wraps his arms around him. “Where did we go wrong… I grew to love you, you grew to hate me.. All i wanted to do was help but you pushed me out.” Ink muttered. 

Error uncrumpled the image to gain another look, this forced a new wave of tears to fall from his sockets as he looked around and gathered the others pieces. “I- I remember when we first d-drew these..” Ink smiled at the blubbering Error as he shuffled through the pages. Error blinked and looked up “d-did you just confess to me?” Ink let go off Error quickly and started to flap his hands around in a flustered manner trying to explain. “W-well um n-no not exactly.. Well um maybe.. Yes sort off i um…” Inks rainbow blush was growing as he tried to find the right words. “i . um well i was lost in the moment and and.” Error cut ink off by placing a finger on his teeth. 

The semi flustered ink was now in a full blush. “Shut up you rainbow arsehole, And stop living up to your name.” Error leaned in to see Inks reaction. Ink went into overdrive, steam came out of eye sockets and he leaned into Error. The space closing between them. Error could almost feel the hot breath on his face, this cause him to start blushing too, unsure on what he needed to do and he froze, Ink closed his eyes.

“HURK!” Ink looks at Error. Error looks back at the now embarrassed Ink with black ink down him and on the floor. “I-i urgh” Ink spewed again adding more to the puddle on the floor, holding his hands up to his mouth as his eye sockets filled with tears once again, scared of Error reaction he tried to get up to move away. Error seeing this also tried to get up but slips on the ink puddle and falls into Ink.  
In a failed misjudgement Error opens a portal under Ink,before he lands on top. 

 

The sound of gulls could be heard over head, with the soothing rush of crashing waves up a sandy bank. Error groans as he moves to a kneeling position and rubs his head. “Um.. Error…” A squeaky Ink sounded from underneath him. Error looked down and his eye grew wide and he had to cover his nose. -he… he looks so delicate and vulnerable- Ink squirmed under the gaze of Error as he was also pinned. 

 

“Instead of leaving him sinking, just kiss him, heh” a voice sounded from near them. Ink and Error looked over. “Sup, i'm captain Sans, welcome to Oceantale and by the looks of things you're just dropping by for a splash of fun.” Error leans back, and Ink sits up slightly leaning on his elbows. “Oceantale? We were in the void… Um Error?” Ink asked as he faced to look at Error, but he looked away. “I um may have accidentally opened a random portal, before landing on you. Well it was to avoid landing on you…” Error turned to face ink and ended up bumping noses not realising how close he actually was, and now they are blushing once more. 

“Are you two gonna kiss or what. Ahh man the sunset is lovely this evening!” captain said as he sits up and throws his arms up to stretch. Error now annoyed lifted his hand and clicked his fingers opening a portal under the Oceantale!Sans. “Welp, it was nice to sea you but i guess i'll be dripping outta here. Have fun.” With a wink and couple of puns he was gone. 

Ink found the strength to push Error of him and scrambled towards to portal as it closed. With an ouph and an hey. Ink spoke up. “What did you do to him?!” Ink started to panic. “You cant just erse monsters from there own world like that an-” ink turned and found error beside him with an *and i should care why?* look as ink blushed again with the close proximity of them two. Error closed his eye sockets and lean forward to clinked his teeth against the flustered rainbow idiot and stayed there. Ink flinched then relaxed leaning into Error.   
Moments passed and Error moved away from Ink but they stayed put, breaths ragged and flustered. Error moved to sit beside Ink. Ink relaxed and leaned into his shoulder and they watched the sunset.


End file.
